overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven's Peak
Heaven's Peak is the largest human city in Overlord. Unfortunately the city has been cursed and now zombies, demons and other creatures are roaming the landscape. Also here you must defeat Sir William the Black, who chose to ally himself with the Succubus Queen (The source of the zombie plague), and it is also the place where Kahn is defeated later in the game. The city has most of it's houses' doors completely sealed, most likely to prevent the undead hordes from entering. It's residents have mostly fled outside of the city, to the refugee camp near the Heaven's Peak tower portal. Those who choose to visit the city won't be able to access it via the gate, as the bridge remains raised to secure the civilians safety. The area surrounding Heaven's Peak is mostly swamp, though there is also a Graveyard and Refugee Camp to visit. History Overlord At some point Heaven's Peak was the biggest city near the tower lands, it was ruled by the noble hero Sir William, but after he returned from the Dark Tower he was corrupted by the second overlord to let go of his pleasures, and with the Red Dawn he summoned the Succubus Queen, which formed its lair in the Halfway to Heaven inn, the place from the plague would spread afterwards, and over time it decimated the city's population, until the arrival of the third overlord, who came to rule over the city and find the source of the plague, and to stop it. In a short time, he cleaned up the city by killing the succubus queen and clearing the infected areas of the city, after that, he killed Sir William, and the city started to slowly recover, that is until Khan came to destroy the city because of the overlord kidnapping Jewel, and by the time Kahn was defeated , half of the city was destroyed. Overlord 2 Heaven's Peak's fate in Overlord 2 is unknown, it could have been destroyed by the Great Cataclysm, or if it was far away enough it could have survived. In Fellowship of Evil, the Paladins of the Shining Justice wear similar armor to the Fallen Knights of Heaven's Peak's. Other points of interest (dungeons) *The Understreets *The Moist Hollows *Angelis Keep *Halfway to Heaven Inn *Heaven's Peak Abyss Trivia *When going down into the camp, there is a cutscene in which a refugee turns into a zombie and frightens the other refugees and it's up to you to kill him. *Uphill from the refugee camp (towards the graveyard), there is a farmer guarding his sheep who, after you attack his sheep says, "Don't you worry, girls, daddy's going to make the bad man go away." He then Swamp and City .png|Heaven's Peak. Heaven's Peak Bridge2.jpg Heaven's Peak Tower Gate .png Heavens Peak.png The Swamp of Heaven's Peak.png attacks you and must be killed; doing so adds corruption points(if you keep a certain distance from him he will not attack when you kill his sheep). *Heaven's Peak may be based on the stronghold of Helm's Deep in The Lord of the Rings. *This location might be based on the area called Heavens peak located in the USA in the left hand side in the middle section. ru:Небесная Обитель Category:The World Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Towns